An Unknown Place
by Detective 51
Summary: Mario and Link, two hero's. Peach and Zelda, two princesses get captured at the same time. In the middle of the quest, Link and Mario swap without knowing. They find the wrong princess but keep her. They soon realize what happened. As they try to get back. Meeting each other will be a problem and getting back is harder than they thought.
1. Kicked out of the world

Just another sunny day in the mushroom kingdom. Our favorite hero, Mario, rests on his bed. "Help!" cried a voice. Mario's first thought: "Ah, really?" "This bed is **so** comfy. "Help Mario!" the voice called again. "I need you!" Well **that** got him going. Mario rushed out of bed. "I'll stop you Bowser!" he cried. Then he saw Bowser throw his head back, laughing. Even Princess Peach giggled. "In what?" Bowser asked. "Your underwear?" Mario looked down. "Oops." he said. Mario tried not to blush. "You won't stop me this time! Bowser cried. "I'll have my moment of triumph and you'll be sorry. "I am." Mario said. "You will be defeated!" "Uh, hello?" Princess Peach said. I'm in this story too." "Let's get on with the kidnap, okay." "Fine." Mario mumbled. "Starship, away!" Bowser commanded. The ship flew out of view and into space. "What will I do now?" Mario asked himself. "I'll just give up." He said with a shrug. "No Mario," a distant voice called. "Go get her." "Rosalina?" Mario asked. "Yes." She answered. "You can't give up." "I'll give you the ability to breath in space and put clothes on you." With a wave of her hand sparkly stars washed over Mario. "Oh." Rosalina said. "Here's a boost." She kicked him up. Ow! Mario scram shooting to space. "I'll get you!" Mario soon landed on a planet. "Where am I?" He asked himself. The wind was purple, the lightning was green, and the rain was white. You are on planet Glassaly, a deep voice answered. Mario turned around. "You." Mario said. "It's great to see old friends."


	2. Finding the Tree

**This is my first time writing stuff up here. I will try to make names for my chapters. O.K.**

**This chapter is the Legend of Zelda.**

**Enjoy! :D**

A boy with yellow hair woke up sputtering and gasping. "Link!" called a girl. Link got out of bed and looked out the window. There was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore jeans and a simple t-shirt. "Be right there!" Link yelled. "I'll be waiting by the old oak, okay?" "He wants to see you!" she informed. "Don't worry!" Link said. "I'll be there." When Link was done, he went to see the tree. "Now where is it at?" he asked himself. "Hey there Link!" a farmer called waving. "Would you mind helping me move these hay stacks." "I don't mind at all!" Link assured. "I'll tell you what, why don't you rest inside while I do this. Link soothed. "Okay." The farmer agreed. When the man got in Link immediately started. In about five minutes he was done. While he ran he heard snoring from the house he worked for. Link smiled. He saw a tunnel and stopped, two people were guarding it. Link finally got the courage to confront them. "Uh, excuse me. Link greeted. "Is this were the Oak Tree is?" he questioned. "Yes." Said a deep voice guard who was clearly a boy. "Erm, uh, erp!" a high pitched voice squeaked beside him. It was the other guard. "Uh, hello." Said the deep voice guard to the other guard. "Oh!" the high pitched guard scram. "Creepy." Link whispered under his breath. "She usually sleep talks, after all its four in the morning." The guard informed. "Oh." Link whispered. "Did you hear my question?" Link asked. "Yes." The guard answered. "Sorry about that." The guard apologized. "It's okay." Link forgave. "Can I go in?" Link asked kinda annoyed. "Fine." The guard mumbled stepping aside. Link ran in to see the girl kneeling down, crying. She looked at him, her eyes red all around. "You're here." She sniffed. "Bad news." She got up shakily. "The old oak is dying."

**Yay!**

**I think this will be my first story done. Hope you liked it! :p**


	3. The princess is here?

**Mario's back again. Yaaaaaaaaaay! I hope you like it! :D**

A star floating over him looked down and smiled. "Eldest Star!" Mario grinned excited to meet him once more. "So, how things going, family, and long are time no see. Mario said rather fast. Things are going great, family is good, and yes, long time no see. Eldest Star replied. "How did you get up her anyway?" The star asked curiously. "Well," Mario started. Rosalina gave me the boot and it was **hard**!" "And to save Princess Peach." Mario added. "I see." Eldest Star understood nodding. "Here's a tracking device showing where is she is and tells you." The star explained. "Where did you get those anyhow?" Mario asked. "You know how I hosted Mario Party 5?" The star asked. "Yeah." Mario answered. "Continue." "Well I made little tracking devices and attached them to all of you." Eldest star confessed. "What!" Mario said in rage. "Where is mine?" The star looked at him curiously. Mario realized what he'd done and apologized. "Sorry for the sudden outburst." He said glumly. "I just don't know where to start." He protested looking down at the device. It showed The Princess in a painted cube. He looked down to see where she was at. Then smack dab in the middle it said _'planet glassily.'_ "Holy Mushrooms!" Mario exclaimed. "What?" the star asked looking at him. "She's here on this planet." Mario yelled practically jumping up and down. "Can I ride on your back?" Mario asked desperately. "Hop on!" Eldest star offered. Mario jumped landing on the stars back. "Off we go!" Mario yelled pointing forward. "Mush!" "Hey, don't use me like a horse!" Eldest star complained speeding away. "Sorry." Mario apologized. It wasn't wrong before they heard a roar. "You'll never get away with this Bowser!" A blonde girl told a very large spiked koopa while banging on painted glass. "Mario is on his way!" she yelled. Mario knew it was the Princess. "Hurry!" he encouraged the star. Out of nowhere Bowser jumped landing on the star. This caused the elder to fall. "Mario!" the princess yelled putting both hands on the glass. "So we meet again." Bowser growled. "At lest you have clothes on." Bowser said grinning.

**How did you like it? I bet it was boring. But there's my third chapter!**

**Next chapter, Link!  
**


	4. A creature in a tree?

**Wow! Ok! I'll gonna update once every day! Wow! But might not sooooooooooooo don't assume I will though I'll try. Oh, and in the beginning of Ocarina of Time Link and Zelda are children. Just read and you'll find out.**

Link sprinted past her to find a big grassy area with a tree, a big tree standing in the middle. "There you are!" the tree beamed. "I was hoping you would come." The Oak coughed, followed by more. "There's great evil in me." He began. "I want you to go in me and destroy it." Suddenly a door appeared that opened into the tree. "What!" Link exclaimed. "Won't it kill you to destroy the inside of yourself?" Link quickly covered his mouth. "Boy that came out wrong." "I meant, the evil is part of you, right?" "If I do this, you will die." Link told the holding back tears. "I was going to die anyway." The tree informed. "This is my last request. " O.k." Link agreed. "If it will make you happy. Link walked cautiously through the door. The inside was huge. But the bad part was the spider webs. "I just have to find the evil and kill it." Link thought. "And on that happy note, spiders." Link complained. I spider came down from the ceiling. Luckily Link had his slingshot. He shot the spider and after that had his guard up. After facing more spiders and things, he made it to a circular room. When Link stepped in the door slammed down closing Link inside. He took a good look around. No doors, windows, or latches to escape from. "Oh, great." Link grumbled. "Time to vs. this evil." Laughter filled the air. He saw a weird, big spider with one huge eye. "Foolish boy." The thing taunted. "You'll never defeat me." The evil swiftly crawled up close to Link and took a strike. Link rolled to the side and flung rocks with his slingshot. "Ow!" the thing howled in pain looking back. It stuck first right which Link dodged then left where it hit him in the face. "That's gonna leave a bruise." He thought clutching his cheek. He decided to make the next move. Link ran to the other side picking up rocks on the way. Link shot rocks at the ceiling just in front of him. The creature ran toward and realized what was happening to late. The roof collapse on it. Link kicked the rubble and saw it squished his foe killing it in the process. Then to his right, a portal appeared. Link stepped through it disappearing in the light. **How did you like it? The creature might have been easy but hey! It's the first boss.**


	5. Fight for the Princess

The star slammed against the ground knocking Mario and Bowser off. Mario landed swiftly feet first. But Bowser (not so lucky.) landed on his face. Mario grabbed his tail and started to spin.

"No! Not the trick from Super Mario 64!" Bowser shrieked filling nauseous.

Mario spun around and around, faster and faster then let go feeling quite dizzy. Bowser flew hitting the ground hard. He staggered up and ran towards Mario in a daze. The red plumber was trying to open the princess's cage.

"Hi ya!" Bowser Jr. jumped in the scene kicking Mario.

"Ohhh." Mario complained groaning.

"Get him!" Princess Peach's muffled voice yelled.

She was in a fighter's stance punching air, first right, left, and then ducked.

"OOOkay." Bowser Jr. stared distracted.

Mario got up and kicked him in the back of the head.

CLUMP! With a cry of pain Bowser Jr. fell to the earth unconscious.

By the time Bowser got there Mario had already freed the princess. He blew fire, causing Mario to drop Peach and duck. Bowser leaped between the two. He climbed in his hovercraft, grabbed the blonde and sped away. Mario looked around very desperately. Eldest Star had lost his flying power considering he was on the ground clearly knocked out. He noticed Bowser Jr. still lying on the soil. As fast as he could, jumped on the Koopa's shell (Was careful not to land on the spikes.) and raced away. Catching up with Bowser wasn't easy on a spiky shell , but after 30 minutes or so finally saw him in the distance. Mario jumped off the Koopa with it still rolling and it so happened to land at Bowser's feet.

"What!" Bowser exclaimed. He immediately retreated to his hovercraft grabbing Bowser Jr. who was looking like he was gaining conscious.

"Papa?" he questioned.

"No time now." Bowser answered getting in the craft and snatching Peach.(again)

He flew away from the planet.

"That coward." Mario cursed.

He soon realized he was lost and no one was around to help.

"Eldest Star?" Mario called. His reply was a big roar coming closer and closer.


	6. One Two many unlucky happenings

**Another chapter. YAY!:D**

Link suddenly appeared in front of the Tree.

"Thank you." The Oak whispered.

"I have more to tell you. "The Tree bellowed and coughed.

"Hyrule is in danger." "The Triforce is planned to be stolen by a mystery guest." The Tree warned gasping for air.

"The Sheikah will get you started." The Oak informed.

"OK." Link agreed nodding. "Who is the guest?" He asked. "The guest is… The Tree choked. "Ganondorf." The tree finished. "I did it!" The Tree beamed more coughing and wheezing after. "Did what?" Link asked. "Well usually when I'm about to say the name I die or something, but, I didn't!" the tree laughed and panted. "Uhhh, what name?" Link asked. The Old Oak stared and stared disappointed with that boy.

"The guest, remember?"

"Oh, I didn't hear last time." Link admitted. "What's the name?"

"The name is…"

To Link's horror, the tree sagged and shriveled. Then it was gone.

"Hello?" Link asked. There wasn't an answer. "Hello!" He yelled more urgently now. In five seconds the girl and the guards were beside the boy.

"What have you done?" The girl asked her voice unstable. "He wasn't supposed to die for weeks."

"I-"Link started.

A guard held up his hand. "Go." His deep voice commanded. "Just leave!" he now shouted, angry with the loss.

Link couldn't hold back the tears, each one hitting the leaves on the ground as he ran the opposite direction of which he came. He passed the gate boundary his eyes now red and puffy. Soon he came to a field and saw a castle in the distance. Remembering the Oaks request he ran towards the castle. The Triforce was kept by royalty. Only the king knew where it was but he was very sick. Link thought of the past events that had happened. There Old Tree died, everyone blaming him for the death and in the distance he heard a faint sound of a closing gate.

"Great." Link grumbled. "Now I'm kicked out."

Link sprinted across the fields heading toward the castle thinking how he could repay or prove he didn't cause for the death. How could he make up for it? What was the penalty if he didn't? Link let more tears spill as he thought about it. He came close to the castle gates. Without thinking he ran in the gates, two guards following close trying to catch him.

**How did you like it?**

**Hope it was good.**

**I hurried with this one.**

**So sorry if I had spelling or grammar errors.**


	7. Portal to another world

Mario ran the opposite direction of the roar. He feared it was getting closer and closer. Mario soon was tackled to the ground by three koopas. "I'm Red k. kid." The red koopa chanted. "I'm Blue k. kid." The blue koopa chanted. "And I'm Green k. kid." The last green koopa chanted. "We want to help!" they all pleaded together. Mario tapped his chin very much and thought for almost 5 minutes. "How do I know you still not working for Bowser? He asked curiously. What if you betrayed me?" The koopas circled in a huddle. "I won't." the Blue koopa said grinning. "Me either." The green promised. A portal appeared in back of Mario without him noticing. "Me?" the red koopa asked. "Will" he finished running towards Mario about to push him. The green and Blue tried to pull him back but weren't fast enough. Mario flew in the portal. The blue and green koopas jumped in it just before it disappeared. Mario flew in a swirl of colors until finally he finally landed in a field right in front of a castle. He saw a boy in green clothes and yellow hairs get kicked out. "Where am I?" Mario asked himself. He walked to the boy hoping he knew. The boy just sat there on the ground probably thinking what to do next. When Mario got to him the boy had an idea and was sneaking to the back way. "Hello?" Mario asked. "Do you know where I am?" "You in Hyrule." The boy answered. "My names Link." He told the plumber holding out his hand. The boy snuck around bushes that guards were walking around. "You stay here." Link told him without looking back. An hour later he came back. Mario was asleep and snoring. Link had to shake him awake. "Huh, what?" Mario jumped up in alert. Then the skies got dark and cloudy, flashes of lighting and pours of rain. They heard the creak of the bridge slowly coming down then a bang as it hit the concrete. They ran to find an ugly looking buff green dude with a beautiful child on the back. She turned with a sad look on her face. "Whoooo is that?" Mario pointed. "The princess." Link answered. "Come on." "We gotta go!" Mario saw the boy ran after them. "It is clinically proven no man can outrun the horse." Mario informed following him.

**Hey they met! Is it cool cuz while Mario is walking to catch up. Link actually catches up when the horse stops. But a portal opens and… wait, I can't tell you who pushes him in. Guess please! It will be a tournament type thing.** **:p**


	8. Another portal?

**Eight chapters! Please R&R in other words read and review. Tell me if I should work better or something.**

"You stay here." Link told Mario sneaking around a bush.

He weaved around more bushes and suddenly found himself in a garden. A little girl 7, 8 years old was staring in a window. Link approached the girl and sat down. When the girl noticed him she looked slightly uncomfortable. After about a minute Link finally spit out some words.

"I was sent here by the Old Oak." He told the girl.

The girl now looked now surprised. "I know that tree, did he tell you about the Triforce?"

Link nodded "Yep."

"My names Zelda." She told him. "I need to tell you about my vision."

FLASHBACK TO VISION…

Black clouds form above Hyrule. It's dark and very sad. The King wants to help the people but he's sick and can't do anything. A dark foe comes as a servant seeking to take over the kingdom. When all hope is seemed to be lost, I (Zelda) see a light over by the camp. A bright light that takes and overcomes the darkness, but soon the dark foe returns determined not to lose. So Hyrule is turning dark once more, and I seek the person who holds the light.

BACK TO THE PRESENT…

"And I have a feeling… It's you." Zelda thought aloud.

"Me?" Link questioned pointing at himself.

Zelda laughed. "Yes you." She giggled.

"Look through this window. Theirs my dad's most trusted advisor. I think he's a little…." Zelda made a face and slightly wiggled her hand.

Link peered through the window and saw a tall figure, very big and strong. As Link was about to move back the figure jerked back in time to see him, he smiled slightly.

"Did he see you?" Zelda asked. "It's okay.

"I have to go." Link told her backing away. "A friends waiting for me." Link pointed his thumb back.

"Okay." Zelda put her hands behind her back.

Link ran out and cautiously and made it back to Mario. Just then a horse ran out the bridge as it made its way across the field.

"Zelda." He thought looking at her.

"Whoooo is that?" Mario said pointing.

"The princess." Link answered. "Come on."

Link ran after the horse without checking to see if Mario was by his side. Link ran and ran then saw the horse by a tree. He didn't see the people.

******************************************************************* The two koopas that followed Mario in the portal landed in a tree. "What is that." The blue k. kid pointed to a horse. They soon saw a boy come running up panting incredibly fast. They both grinned as a portal appeared by the boy.

******************************************************************* "What is that?" Link asked himself looking behind him.

"Look out!" a girls voice called to him.

Before he could turn around something pushed him.

"Noooooo!" the same voice cried.

Link disappeared in swirling colors. Soon he landed on a weird looking land.

"Where am I?" Link looked around.

No one was around.

"I'm lost" Link wandered around hoping for the best.

**Sorry for the half Mario.**


	9. The temple and volcanoswhoop Mountains

When Mario arrived at the tree his eyes widened as he consumed the scene. One koopa laughing historically and the other started heading toward him.

"This chump threw the boy in a portal." He told Mario pointing to the koopa who was now only giggling hearing this conversation.

"He was my only hope of finding the princess." Mario complained.

Just then, Mario spotted a glint of golden, blonde, hair going into a garden maze. He ran not caring what he'd find. The koopas just jumped through another swirl of light. Mario ran and ran until he came upon the maze.

"My best chance is to guess my way through." Mario considered this then put it to action.

He came across many dead ends and fought many unexpected enemies. (That Mario found it harder without his powers) Mario came to a stop when he saw a redheaded girl. He sat with her for a minute as she taught him a song on the ocarina he never knew he had. He asked her which way the blonde went. She pointed to her left where Mario saw a little opening in the bush. He pushed his way through then found a temple waiting.

"A temple?" Mario asked. "She lead me to a temple!?" Mario yelled in a troublesome voice so the girl could hear him.

He gazed up at the old thing and wondered what was inside. Something told him that going into this temple would make him one step closer to princess. He cautiously walked in the temple to find something he has never seen in is whole life. A big huge space with three golden triangles carved in the middle, Mario remembered Link told him it was called the Triforce. He saw a sword in a stone with the exact same symbol. Mario tugged and tugged at the sword but found if you gently pulled it slid right out. When Mario had the sword in his grasp everything turned into a slur. Mario's field-of-vision was now white. When he could see again everything seemed more ancient. (Mario didn't change because he was from a different video game) Mario had no idea what was happening. He excited the temple and dropped the sword.

"Don't need this foo." Mario said to himself looking at the sword.

Mario finally found his way out of maze after that encounter with the sword. He saw a familiar field and ran across it to a castle. A sheikah waited for him under a tree.

"To save her." The sheikah began. "You must find the fire stone in those mountains." She pointed to mountains that Mario had mistaken for volcanos.

"Are you sure those are moun—" Mario turned and saw the lady had vanished.

Mario set off to begin his journey. Of course, he didn't know what was going to happen later on those volcanos. (whoops, mountains)


End file.
